


In The Backpack

by Potkanka



Series: Tombvember 2020 [20]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: On the first day of raiding, my backpack got from me...
Series: Tombvember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995154





	In The Backpack

On the first day of raiding, my backpack got from me

A medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the second day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the third day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the fourth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the fifth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the sixth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the seventh day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the eighth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Eight gold skulls sparkling,

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the ninth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Nine rockets blasting,

Eight gold skulls sparkling,

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the tenth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Ten chocolates healing,

Nine rockets blasting,

Eight gold skulls sparkling,

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the eleventh day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Eleven flares light giving,

Ten chocolates healing,

Nine rockets blasting,

Eight gold skulls sparkling,

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.

* * *

On the twelfth day of raiding, my backpack got from me

Twelve keys unlocking,

Eleven flares light giving,

Ten chocolates healing,

Nine rockets blasting,

Eight gold skulls sparkling,

Seven crowbars prying,

Six secrets chiming,

Five prayer wheels,

Four black beetles,

Three dragons,

Two shotgun shells,

And a medipack for tough times.


End file.
